The Essence of Life: Sequel to The Dishes
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Lord Rahl's wife gives him some early morning loving...and they both discover that within one another they have found what their souls desperately needed...love is the essence of life. DR/OC SMUT Explicit het non-canon.


****this fic was written as a congratulations to a friend upon getting a new job. what better gift to receive than Darken Rahl smut???****

_**The Essence of Life**_

_**A smutty one-shot**_

A small grunt came through the small baby monitor next to the bed. Olivia tensed for a moment…when no other sound accompanied it, she relaxed once again back into her husbands warm embrace. Rahl pulled her backside flush with his chest and, her eyes shot wide open, warm and full erection. Purring with pleasure, and completely forgetting that is precisely how they got the bundle of stress…er…joy to begin with, she _**wanted**_ him again. She turned to face him, winding around him sinuously, purring like an exotic cat.

She placed light, teasing kisses onto his face, drifting lazily down his throat to his well muscled chest. Running her kittenish tongue around a red tipped nipple, she pulled back and watched it pebble…smiling as he moaned and shifted in his sleep. Answering him with her own soft groan of approval she traced his abdominal muscles with an adoring fingertip before burying it in the nest of coarse brown hair that hid the base of the object of her avid gaze. A soft feline smile graced her features as she watched it twitch in response to her questing touch, her adoring caress. Twitch, plump and swell until she was panting softly with heat pooling between her thighs with the thought that soon…_dear god, soon…_she would have all of that solid length buried deep inside of her.

He moved restlessly, his big body responding to her even in sleep. Rolling over to his back he sprawled wide, giving her the ultimate playground. With a wide, wide grin…she went for it.

* * *

_Rahl was dreaming. He was in an imperious Medieval Castle, sitting in the throne room partaking of an after dinner aperitif. Soft breezes blew in off the lake, waves hitting the shore made soothing music that played in the background. A beautiful maid was cleaning the room, and he watched…mesmerized as she moved sinuously through her chores, elegant and swift. A wondrous creature pale and elegant, with pert tipped breasts and an iridescent turquoise uniform that defied explanation for the color had never been seen before. It was, in a word, unique…as unique as the living breathing female to whom it belonged. He sat, stunned as she floated, as carefree as a lark…singing an enchanting lullaby…and then…_

_Their eyes met, and hunger sparked between them. Hunger…and acute awareness. He felt as though he knew her, if he could just see beneath the surface… She narrowed her eyes with a singularly predatory gaze, and before he knew it, had stalked up on silent feline feet, until she came to him, then knelt with her head between his thighs. He blinked. In the time it took to do that…his clothes were gone._

"_Wha-…" he began and then threw back his head with a moan when he felt the warmth of her soft mouth closed firmly about his length. Using teeth and tongue to best advantage, she teased and tormented until his eyes fell shut, and with a muffled curse, fisted long platelets of mahogany hair with an iron grip, and with a thrust of his hips feeling the sweet, siren call of release seducing him to just... let... go._

_

* * *

  
_

He woke with a start to find his drop-dead sexy wife, her sassy, gorgeous mouth working over time…showing him paradise.

With a shout of ecstasy, he acquiesced to temptation and flooded her mouth with his essence. When he finally came down from one of his more powerful orgasms, he gathered Olivia close in his arms and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, whispering his love to her as his hands roamed her body at will. When he had her gasping and panting, he smirked and rolled, bringing a renewed erection into electrifying contact with her swollen petals. She moaned in wanton approval and rolled her hips enticingly causing his breath to hitch and his eyes to roll back in pleasure…and he stopped her movements with a forceful grip.

"Stop, my love…or this will be over before it's begun…" he hissed through clenched teeth.

She grinned impertinently up at him and rolled her hips again, eliciting groans of approval from both of them this time, as the weeping tip of his penis slid just inside her entrance and teased that bundle of nerves that had her fingers digging into his back and his name falling from her lips…

"D…D…Darken…?" she stammered slightly and his control broke. Grasping her full hips he plunged, rocking and stroking until he was seated balls deep within her hot, wet core. She cried out then, in pleasure not pain, and lifted to meet each thrust…locking her ankles about his hips to ensure his continued presence within her. Wrapping her face in his big, strong hands he gazed deep into her eyes and held them captive, pouring his love for her into each stroke, each look, each touch he gave, until she overflowed with him…only him and no other.

She saw, and gave in return until they were filled to the brink…and shattered, falling safely into one another's arms.

* * *

A long and lusty cry interrupted their languid stroking and kissing long moments later. Olivia made to get up from the comfortable bed to attend their son, when a strong arm swept her back under the warm covers. "Let me, dearest. You have given up your nights to him…I shall bring him into you after I tend his needs. Rest for now…" and he kissed her sweetly on the forehead before leaving the room.

She smiled into her pillow as she heard him coo to their son, he really was a great daddy…although he was terrified of being abusive, just like his own father was, she had no concerns…and once Daniel had been born, he had taken to him right away. "He looks like you, my love…" he'd whispered in awe. "How could I not look upon him with all the joy in my heart?" She sniffed with happy tears and heard his footsteps as he came in.

"We are all set and ready, are we not Prince Rahl? Livvie, my dear…are you well?" his voice was filled with concern for her as he pulled back the covers and climbed in, pushing a strand of hair off of her face and wiping the tear still making a slow track down one cheek.

She smiled, then laughed and threw herself into his arms, taking care not to jostle Daniel. "Yes, I'm fine. Perfect actually…" she kissed him enthusiastically. "Have I told you yet today how very much I love you?"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Now that you have mentioned it…I do not believe you have…how very remiss of you…."

"MMMmm…indeed…well. I. Love. You." Each word was punctuated by a kiss. He rather liked it.

"I am afraid, my darling, that I did not quite catch that last part…"

"Oh dear…hmm. I. Love. You. Was that better?"

"Oh, yes. Much." Lips met, lingered…parted, met again.

A cry sounded, right close by. "Oh, you poor thing, mama's here…" Olivia took Daniel from her husband's arms and put him to her breast. He latched on greedily, his little belly getting its fill, his hand curling around his father's big finger. "He's beautiful" Darken whispered into her ear. "thank you for my son."

"You are beautiful." She whispered back, catching his lips with hers and enjoying the way his eyes lit with joy and love for her. "Thank you for loving us." As he captured her mouth with his she reflected on the essence of life…being with the ones you adore.

* * *

_**Reviewers are generously paid in gooey chocolate chip cookies or other treats of their choosing! Please press the green button below for all details.....**_


End file.
